


[Microfic Meme] Arashi 2 : Ohmiya

by jade_lil



Series: Microfic Meme [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Arashi - Freeform, Boys Kissing, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Microfic Meme.</p><p>
  <i>“Remind me again why we’re out here in the middle of the night spying on some loser and drinking cheap coffee instead of spending this supposedly beautiful evening sucking each other off?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [renchan27](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=renchan27), [tenruru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenruru/gifts), [Gambitsfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gambitsfox/gifts), [sweetspicyhot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetspicyhot/gifts).



> And then there's the Ohmiya version.
> 
> 2-part because I went overboard with these again.

 

  1. **Angst**



 

His hands are cold but Ohno’s are freezing, squeezing them with his own and wishing he could let Ohno borrow his warmth if he wants him to; he presses his cheek against the older man’s, draping a leg over Ohno’s own and breathing warm breaths into Ohno’s skin. Ohno doesn’t move, doesn’t shift, doesn’t stir, but the way his chest rises with every even breaths is enough reason not to worry – at least for now. 

He pushes his face against Ohno’s shoulder, let’s the scent of Ohno’s skin linger for as long as it could, wishing their love is stronger than this – stronger than any other stupid thing such as this because – because he can’t; he can’t lose Ohno like this and he refuse to. 

“D’you think it’s true,” he whispers, tightening his fingers through Ohno’s and kisses Ohno’s clothed shoulder. “What they say about life after death?” 

Ohno still doesn’t stir, still doesn’t move, and the machine next to Ohno’s bed beeps along with the rhthym of his heartbeat, the sounds he came to love and hate for the few months that Ohno’s been here. 

“Well, I don’t,” he tells Ohno’s shoulder, mindful of the way it’s getting damper and damper as he buries his face further against it, the way his arms are tight around Ohno but it still feels like Ohno’s so far away. “So don’t you dare leave me alone, Oh-chan, you hear me? Don’t, just – please, don’t,” he cries, clutching the sleeves of Ohno’s hospital robe tight. 

He only wishes Ohno could hear him.

  

  1. **AU**



 “I suppose it’s already kind of stupid to apologize for the lateness, but –“ he says, or at least starts to but the other man waves him off like he’s touché simple. The other mumbles something under his breath that he didn’t quite catch. “Excuse me?” 

The man raises his head from where he has it buried into his canvass. “No worries,” came the muffled reply and Nino stares, can’t not, as the man’s face has smudges of yellow and blue paint across his cheeks. He looks twice as adorable up close and Nino just kind of wants to squeeze his cheeks or maybe bites at them, it’s a little confusing.  “Just put them anywhere, I don’t mind,” the man says, mouth pointing at the takeaway boxes of pizzas perched on Nino’s arms. 

Nino blinks and looks around; the only available space to where he could put the boxes down is the floor and even that is occupied with empty cans of paints and canvasses. 

“Um, you actually don’t have any spare place I could put them down,” he says and bends down to put the boxes near the artist’s feet. “Do you mind if I tidy around a little bit? I don’t have anywhere to go anyway and I think your place could use a little cleaning up,” he says, already looking around for a bigger box or garbage bag he could put all those craps littering the place. 

The artist nods his head in submission and goes back to his work.

 

# 

“Oh,” Ohno says, after about half an hour of painting, raising his head to find his place completely clean and the pizza delivery guy is lounging casually at his couch. 

“The pizzas are cold but I can heat them for you if you want to eat now,” the pizza delivery guy says, without taking his eyes off the screen of his DS. 

He stretches and watches the familiar way the pizza delivery guy has himself perched on his couch as if he always belongs there, smiles and shakes his head; the guy doesn’t look like he’s a thief or something, or if he is, he doesn’t think a thief will wait for the owner of the place to notice him before he do the thieving, right? 

Also, the guy is so skinny that Ohno kind of feel this urge to feed him with healthy food (not pizzas) but, oh well, pizza’s the only thing available now, so. 

“Alright, but we’ll eat together,” he says, then like an after-thought, “How much do I owe you again?” 

The pizza delivery guy waves a hand out at him. “Oh, there’s no need really,” he says, “I got fired before I even got here so the pizza’s free. By the way, do you mind if I stay here for a little while? I don’t have anywhere else to go now and my mother’s home is like, at the opposite end of your place and it’s already a little late to walk the rest of the way and –“ 

“You can stay,” Ohno cuts in and stands up, squinting at the tiny nametag still dangling on the ex-pizza delivery guy’s uniform. “Ninomiya-kun. I’m Ohno, by the way,” 

The ex-pizza delivery guy, Ninomiya, smiles, stands up as he pause his game. 

“Oh-chan. You can just call me Nino, or whatever,” he says, “So, pizza?” 

Ohno nods and helps Ninomiya – Nino -- with the takeaway boxes as they both heads towards Ohno’s miniscule kitchen, Nino’s figure an already familiar presence around the tiny apartment.

  

  1. **Crack**  



The first time it happened, Ohno thought it was hilarious and kind of odd but sweet, and definitely giggle-worthy. But after the fifth day of the same fucking week and Nino still hasn’t let the issue go in favor of harassing Aiba or the other juniors, Ohno doesn’t know how to deal with it anymore. 

It’s not like this is the first time that he’s the focus of Nino’s pranks because hell, that one memorable stunt Nino did back when they were still rather unpopular and shooting their late night variety shows on their pajamas could still give him the chills even now, but this, this is sort of, well, a little too much. 

Not to mention, stupid. 

They were perched on the green room’s couch, he and Nino sitting next to each other while the others are doing whatever the hell they’re doing to pass the time. Nothing’s seemed to be out of place, really, but he knows better.

“Is this a petting farm or something? If it is, then why didn’t I get the memo?” Jun asks, eyeing him and Nino disapprovingly, before his eyes light up in that same way Nino’s would when he thinks of something funny (or evil). 

Nino pays him no mind, simply throws their youngest bandmate a glance before he goes back to noting the dates on Ohno’s planner like the perfect little PA that he’s not and muttering incoherent words under his breath while his other hand is absently stroking Ohno’s flat stomach; the action would have been comforting if not for the fact that there’s absolutely nothing comforting in this, in the way Nino is touching him, or why Nino is touching his belly in that stupidly tender way in the first place. 

“Nino, could you please –“ 

Nino turns to face him, expression worried and doting. “Yes, Oh-chan? You need anything? Water? Juice? I’ve stocked the fridge with drinks and snacks if you’re hungry, but only healthy foods, okay? You don’t really like milk so I forego that one as well. No Pepsi or vending machine drinks for you either because there’s no way I’m letting you drink those unhealthy stuffs, Oh-chan, no matter how much you pout or beg, so better don’t.” 

“Yes,” Jun pipes in from his corner, “Because coffee and those carbonated drinks are bad for your health,” 

“And the baby’s,” Nino adds, “Don’t make me repeat what I told you the other day about proper nutrition, Oh-chan,” 

Ohno feels justified for wanting to strangle Nino’s pretty neck, or crack Jun’s pretty face with his fist. “God, this joke’s been going on for forever and I already told you, there’s no fucking way that I am –“ 

“ _Pregnant_. Three months now, you saw the paper,” Nino says, keeping his palm slapped across Ohno’s flat tummy. Then he’s shifting, looking at Ohno worriedly as Ohno slaps Nino’s hand away. “Hey, stop that – breathe for me, come on, don’t stress yourself, you know that’s bad for the –“ 

“I TOLD YOU I’M NOT PREGNANT!” 

“Can we name it Masaki Junior?” Aiba pipes in as Ohno stands up, throwing his hands in the air and storming straight to the door. 

“I’m not naming my child after your dick, Aiba-chan, so forget it,” Nino says, following Ohno to the door. 

Sho flips his newspaper, thankful about the invention of music players and sound-cancelling headphones.

  

  1. **Crossover**  



“Remind me again why we’re out here in the middle of the night spying on some loser and drinking cheap coffee instead of spending this supposedly beautiful evening sucking each other off?” 

Ohno gives him a look as if he couldn’t believe the words he’s spouting, but he’s used to that look so he drinks the remains of his coffee and sighs instead. Ohno reaches over to pinch his cheek and mumbles about wanting the same thing, but that he dislikes people who uses his name, or in this case, his face, to commit petty crimes and so they need to do this. 

“Well, at least Enomoto Kei is just as hot,” he exhales with a grin, barely able to dodge Ohno’s hand as it swings his way. “What? I don’t mind going down on him if he has your face,” he clarifies. 

Ohno pouts and shoves a stick of Pocky into his mouth to shut him up.

  

  1. **First Time**  



It’s not like it was awful or super painful just how people tends to make it, because if Nino’s going to be really honest about it, his first time with Ohno was all sorts of perfect. 

Well, probably not including the stabbing pain when Ohno finally slipped inside, hard and throbbing but it was also sort of wonderful that the sensation of having Ohno inside him completely dominated to pain, so he guessed it was pretty amazing; most especially when Ohno had put his dancing hips to good use and made those amazing moves they only managed to watch him perform on stage.

Nino couldn’t complain, nor he would want to; the soreness and the way he’s limping to work while Ohno stayed glued to his side the next day is just a lovely reminder that he could have more of those whenever he wanted to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd part.

  1. **Fluff**



Being in a relationship with Ohno, Nino finds after a while, requires a lot of patience and an awful lot of work, most days spent with the older man are usually filled with the stressful reminder that Ohno is a capable man who is used to spending his time alone with his art or fishing; but the fact that even before they officially got together, he knows how much Ohno values his own alone time and how it always kind of go against Nino’s desire (and attempt) at wanting to spend as much time with Ohno as possible.

“It’s just that I feel like I’ve not been spending that much time with you,” he says, repeating his thoughts out loud, even though it actually sounded silly because, well, they’re always together – it’s actually an amazing giveaway that they’re in a band together and that seeing each other almost every day is the best part of being in love with a fellow band mate but – okay, so he’s whining, go ahead and sue him. “And even in the green room, everyone’s always around that I can’t even go and steal a kiss even if I want to,” he says, his voice muffled against the sleeves of Ohno’s shirt; Ohno smells of faint sweat and salt, the scent of the ocean clinging into the fabric of Ohno’s clothes like second skin.

“I absolutely hate it, just so you know,” he follows, kisses his way from Ohno’s shoulders to the underside of his jaw, tracing the rough patches of the few days stubbles peppering Ohno’s face.  

“I’m sorry,” Ohno whispers, sounding like he means it, fingers tight on his hair and nape, legs wrapped around his own and keeping him as close as they could manage it; like this, Nino completely forgets the feeling of being left alone when Ohno goes to do what he loves on his free time, and simply basks on the fact that when Ohno holds him close like this, he knows Ohno treasures him more than fishing, food and art combined.

“No need to apologize, no,” he mumbles, leaning up to catch Ohno’s lips into a chaste kiss, then going back up for one more as Ohno kisses him back. “You’re here, and you’re staying, so that’s okay,” he murmurs, mostly against Ohno’s mouth as Ohno hums back, kisses him long and slow.

“Definitely,” he hears Ohno say as Ohno flips them over, catching his wrists and pinning his arms above his head. “So does this means you’re asking me to move in with you?”

His breath catches in his throat, but Ohno is looking expectantly at him, waiting, just waiting. Maybe this is what he’s been thinking about, probably the only thing that matters so -- “What if I am?” he answers, because that sounds pretty awesome, just the thought of knowing that Ohno’s not going anywhere, that no matter where Ohno went he’d still come home to him and that he’d still be here every morning he opens his eyes.

Ohno dips his head and nuzzles his nose against his cheek, pressing closer, and closer still.

“You sure? Won’t you get tired of seeing my face every day?”

He worms his arms around Ohno’s neck, pulls him down for another kiss and shakes his head.

“Hmmm, I don’t think so,” he says, catching a few of Ohno’s kisses and giving him back a few of his own. “I really, really like your face so I’m pretty sure there’s no getting tired of it,” he breathes, then, “So that leaves you to answer the same question – if you move in, there’s no getting out and then you’d be stuck with me for all eternity, and that you’d have to see this dumb face every goddamn day – you sure you’re ready for that?” he asks, knows that his voice is shaking but that he couldn’t control it.

Ohno closes the distance between their mouths, kisses him hard and leaving him no reason to doubt that, okay, Ohno wants this, too.

“I’d love to move in with you, Kazu,” Ohno says, his eyes bright and his hold tight but tender, “Please let me move in with you – maybe then you’ll know if you really won’t get tired of seeing my face because I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t get tired of seeing yours,” Ohno says, and god if that’s not enough to make him want to crawl on his knees and beg Ohno to stay, he doesn’t know what would.

But anyway, none of that matters anymore, because he’s pretty sure they’re going to have a pretty awesome life together. He just knows it.

“Okay,” he agrees, leaning down again to be kissed. “Okay, Oh-chan,"

 

  1. **Humor**   



“I give you six for the effort,” Ohno tells him, matter-of-factly, “but ten for the wardrobe. Definitely ten, I must say,” Ohno adds, fingering the sleeves and making thoughtful noises whilst doing so. 

“But maybe if you’ll try and smile a little – no, not like that, you look like you’re about to take a bite out of me or something –“ 

Nino scowls and reaches down to adjust his skirt. “Screw that,” he hisses, “We specifically agreed about me putting on this stupid dress, but that doesn’t mean I have to indulge you with your perverted maid café fantasies. And seriously, if I don’t get the payment you so generously promised for this, I am going to cut your balls into tiny pieces and will hand-feed them to Aiba-chan’s dogs,” 

Ohno grins and reaches over to finger at the monstrosity of laces covering the entire upper half of Nino’s maid dress, mouth curling teasingly at the edges. 

“Twenty thousand Yen every hour for this,” Ohno says, “not bad, really. But, um, I’m going to take pictures now, so will you turn around for me?” he says, taking out his phone. It’s included in the agreement anyway so Nino really couldn’t tell him off. 

Nino does turn but with a scowl that would have anyone running the other way but not Ohno, because Ohno is a bastard who knows how to play his cards very well, or in this case, Nino. 

“Half of your salary, Oh-chan, straight to my account, I hope you’re aware about that,” Nino says, twirling around for effect, the frilly ends of his skirt swishing in time with the movement; Ohno seems awestruck, delighted at the way Nino’s dress moves along with him. 

“You can have it full too if you call me _‘Master’_ ,” Ohno’s grin is so, so mischievous; Nino wants to hit him or maybe go down on his knees to suck him hard – it’s kind of frustrating to be this conflicted. 

“Do you want me to bat my eyelashes too?” he asks, because what better way to get the money rolling in than to let Ohno think he’s up to whatever Ohno wants, the word ‘Master’ already at the tips of his tongue as Ohno starts to back away, his phone’s camera shutter clicking almost endlessly; Nino tries not to let those sounds get to him, to stay as annoyed as he wants to be but it’s hard, considering the fact that Ohno is looking at him like it’s the first time he’s seen him, and Nino momentarily wishes he could be as cute as those Akibahara maids if only to have Ohno looking at him like that every goddamn time. 

“Do that,” Ohno says after a while, pocketing his phone and throwing himself on the couch as Nino does his best interpretation of a slut, licking his lips and swaying his hips, before grabbing the hem of the skirt to pull it up. 

Ohno’s breathe hitches at the first glimpse of milky thighs and perfect legs, leaning back against the couch and palming himself as he watches Nino. 

“I believe I’m getting paid only for dressing like this,” Nino points out, eyes glazing over Ohno’s fingers on himself, and the way Ohno is starting to pull his zippers down without looking away. 

“Damn right,” Ohno curses, low and husky, and Nino would be lying if he says he isn’t affected, that the fact Ohno is pulling himself out and stroking himself slow isn’t enough to make the heat pool around his thighs, the fabric of his newly-bought silky panties stretches along with his arousal. 

“ – Porn’s not included, but it’s negotiable,” he breathes, wishing he could make it sound a bit more put out but couldn’t, and he is walking the rest of the way to Ohno and eyeing the head of Ohno’s dick peeking out from his grip. “Though I’m not going to give it for free,” he follows, swallowing. 

“Well, that’s a shame,” Ohno says, but he’s a making a fucking show of touching himself and throwing his head back for effect, and Nino’s throat goes bone-dry at the sight of Ohno’s teeth biting on his lower lip to muffle his cries. “Though, I’m not really expecting a very pretty maid like you to offer me something that isn’t on the menu because, well, that’s –“ 

“Fuck, you planned this, didn’t you?” Nino hisses, though it came out raspier than he wants it to, watching Ohno watch him as his own dick makes an obscenely huge dent on the front of his skirt. 

Ohno smirks. “Planned what? The cross-dressing thing? Oh well, you can deny it or whatever but we both know you look absolutely gorgeous in those, and that I don’t mind shelling out my salary every now and then if I could get you to dress and pose for me like that a few times after this,” 

“Fuck you, not the dress, or the cross-dressing,” he grumbles in admission, eyes tracking the movement of Ohno’s fingers on himself. “You planned this, you totally did – you want to fuck me wearing this dress and I didn’t even – god, why didn’t I see this one coming?“ 

Ohno chuckles but it came out breathy and so fucking sexy that Nino finds himself ogling some more, mouth dry as he imagines his lips on Ohno’s cock, doing the job of Ohno’s fingers for him.

“Well, not really,” Ohno hums, eyes squeezing shut as he palms himself. “I was really just after the cross-dressing thing and the pictures we agreed I could take, and well, this –“ he follows, pointing at himself, as if it is obvious enough that he also plans on jerking himself off while Nino stands there looking pissed and tremendously turned on. “But fucking’s not included because then it’d no longer be called cross-dressing,” Ohno says but he’s biting his lips, too, grinning to welcome Nino when Nino struts forward unannounced and shifting to accommodate Nino’s weight when Nino all but throws himself on Ohno’s lap, grinding his ass against Ohno’s cock. 

Nino raises an eyebrow and resumes his ass-grinding, as Ohno’s arms worm around his waist.

“What’s it, then?” he asks, but he’s no longer paying attention. 

Ohno leans up to bite at Nino’s chin, one hand moving between them to feel Nino through his skirt, long fingers tracing Nino’s erection through the fabric. 

“I’m pretty certain it is called prostitution, Kazu,” he says, grinning. 

Nino hits his mouth with the back of his hand and kisses him to shut him up.

  

  1. **Hurt/Comfort**  



Ohno thinks that Nino’s a secret masochist though he doesn’t say it, choosing not to hover too close when Nino’s eyes glazes over something only he could see at times like these, swallowing his worries and letting Nino’s vice-like grip lingers until Nino realizes that Ohno’s not exactly the same ex-girlfriend he fought to stay with the night before, and failed. 

It makes him think of the many things he’d rather Nino have instead of watching him waste his life away over some girl who doesn’t deserve Nino’s affection, wishing that acting on it is as easy as how he imagined it to be. 

It’s not and well, that’s just how it is. 

“As far as I know, I’m the one going through a major crappy break up right now so why you’re off spacing out like that when you’re supposed to cheer me up beats me,” Nino’s voice snaps his attention back to the present, realizing belatedly that Nino has his face mashed against his chest and he has one of his hands on Nino’s hair, keeping him firmly in place. “You – shit, this sucks, like, fuck I don’t know anymore,” Nino grumbles, voice breaking. 

“Kazu, I –“ he says, or at least starts to but feels the way Nino’s shaking his head violently against him, and his mouth shuts off immediately before he could even think of saying anything. 

“No, you really don’t have to say anything, Oh-chan,” Nino says in a muffled voice and he keeps his hand around the back of Nino’s head when Nino’s shoulder starts to shake, fingers tight against the sleeves of his shirt. “Just – Just hold me for now and this’ll all go away, I’m sure of it; just, just please don’t let me be alone right now,” Nino says, and he almost sounded like he is begging and Ohno just hates it – hates it when Nino fails to see how stupid this is, how things could have been so much better if he only look his way, _please look his way_. 

“I’ll make everything better if only you will let me,” he found himself saying, not even bothering filtering his thoughts and just simply let his mouth run with it, half-tired and half-annoyed at the thought that maybe, possibly, he’s the only thing keeping Nino upright, the only thing that’s keeping Nino from completely falling apart. 

“ – if only you will stop looking at other people and just let me take care of you,” he says, low and careful, loosening his hold around Nino as Nino slowly raises his head, liquid brown eyes meeting his. 

“Why?” is what Nino says then, and he really has this urge to call Nino names if only he doesn’t feel particularly fond with Nino himself, and if only his heart would stop trying to jump its way out from his chest and kill him.

Instead, he bravely reaches up to stroke his thumb against the corners of Nino’s mouth and smiles, no matter how small and unsure that smile is.

“Because I want to,” he says, “ – because I absolutely loathes it when you’re in pain, when I could have done something to prevent you from hurting but did nothing because I’m just as stupid as you are – maybe more so,”

Nino is looking at him like he’s crazy, but the way his eyes flicker down to his lips, the way Nino’s chin quivers in an attempt to keep himself together, from possibly saying something that will give everything away but for him it is enough -- enough to make his little hopeful heart from hoping some more as he leans down and presses his mouth to the side of Nino’s lips. 

“Let me, Nino,” he whispers, would beg if he has to because Nino’s happiness worth more than his pride and all those other things he thought he wouldn’t be able to give up because just the simple thing as looking at Nino’s tear-stricken but smiling face is enough to make him want to give him the world (if he could). “Just – just _let_ me,” 

Nino doesn’t say anything, but the way he raises himself and presses his mouth against his is answer enough, holding on to him as if he cares less about himself and more about _why not then, why just now?_  

“Because I’m stupid,” he replies, and it’s all he could do not to close his eyes and kiss Nino, kiss him until they’re both breathless, kiss him until there’s nothing else to do but pull back and kiss him again. 

“Stupid,” Nino mutters into his mouth but he’s leaning up and looking ready to put his fantasies to life, lips ghosting warm breathes against his own. “You’re so stupid, Oh-chan,” Nino says, and he nods in agreement; then somehow, his lips is firmly on Nino’s and Nino is directing their mouths into a kiss so soft he almost melts with it, his heart singing at the fact that Nino’s finally letting him in after all those years of waiting, yearning. 

“But yes,” Nino says when he could speak again; when Ohno’s mouth is otherwise busy planting tender kisses across his face, his chin, his eyes. “You can take care of me – please take care of me,”

He surges up to kiss Nino, and that, he thinks, is his own special way of answering Nino, too.

 

  1. **Smut**



 

“Hands here,” Nino tells him as Nino positions himself in between his legs, hands reaching up to take his hands and putting them on Nino’s head. “And don’t make unnecessary noises because I don’t care if it’s Johnny-san or the Prime Minister walking in on us – “ Nino says, tearing off the edges of the condom wrapper and expertly pumping his cock with one hand before Nino is lowering the condom onto his cock, his mouth following after, “because you know me,” Nino tells him, licking his lips and looking all ready to drive Ohno crazy with that mouth, “once I start, you know I’m not going to stop,” 

He whimpers and slaps a hand over his lips, wishing it is enough to muffle his moans even though he knows it won’t, growling low and deep in his throat when Nino’s lips closes over the head of his cock, licking the slit and making the action look absolutely filthy his cock goes even harder than it already is just by simply watching Nino’s tongue rolling over the head. 

“Hmm, you taste like cheap strawberry – I like it,” Nino hums, closing his lips over the head and sucking him through the latex but it feels like it’s not even there. Nino’s tongue is as talented as his hands, sucking his senses and his ability to think right through his dick. 

“G-God, N-Nino,” 

Nino squints at him from below and chooses that moment to hollow his cheeks, and Ohno is thankful that he finds enough brain cells to command himself to slap a hand over his mouth to muffle his yells, panting for  breath and staring down at Nino in absolute bewilderment. 

Nino pulls his mouth just far enough to talk, then says something that resembles Ohno’s name but Ohno can’t be sure – his vision is swimming and he’s having a really hard time focusing as Nino squeezes his dick and licking a wet line from the base to the tip. 

He gives up trying to keep quiet, or give a flying fuck to whoever finds them here because there’s no use – he’ll scream Nino’s name in a second and they both know it. 

Nino is just that good.

 

 

  1. **UST**  



Sometimes, it’s hard to tell whether treating the words coming out from Nino’s mouth a joke is a good thing, most especially when Nino’s got this crazed look on his face while he’s spouting nonsense that their bandmates usually chose to ignore. 

“No one’s sleeping next to Oh-chan on this trip, except me,” Nino declares to no one in particular, while he’s viciously stabbing the Styrofoam-packed lunch their manager wheeled in not even half an hour ago with chopsticks. 

Jun, on his rare moments of stupidity, fails to notice that Nino isn’t actually spouting nonsense but threats – clear-as-day scary threats that even he, who’s the subject of Nino’s (scary) affection, feels the hairs at the back of his neck stand on end just hearing him. 

“Excuse you,” Jun says, uncaring, “you don’t get to decide the sleeping arrangements this time around, because the last time we allowed you, I end up rooming with Aiba –“ 

A chopstick goes flying by, and it’s only thanks to Sho’s rare moment of flexibility that he is able to swing his newspaper (three of them, folded, thank God) and effectively blocking the chopstick’s trajectory before it hit the back of Jun’s neck. 

“Nino, what the –“ Jun sputters, too shock to even come up with coherent words as Aiba hauls their youngest member from his seat and takes him straight out to the door  

“NO ONE,” Nino repeats, and continues stabbing the remains of his lunch with his DS’ stylo this time, eyes wild and crazed. 

He cringes, thankful that Nino seems unaware that he’s standing behind the younger man and makes his way towards the emergency exit crawling on his hands and knees. 

He ends up sleeping with his manager on the company van.

 

 


End file.
